Chapter 3
by legolas kicks ass
Summary: chapter 3


...a little later...  
"Uh.Merry?"  
"YES PIPPIN," Merry said REALLY annoyed.  
"That tree's checkin you out."  
"What tree?!?!?!?!?"  
"THE TREE THAT'S MOVING DUMBASS!!!!!!"  
"Hey! Who you callin dumbass? Dumbass!!!"  
"OMG MERRY YOUR RIGHT IM SO SRRY I LOVE YOU!"  
"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!!!!!"  
"Hoom..these things look like little toys! Hey, look! One has a tree brach stuck up their ass! EW that ass is harier than mine! I DINT THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE! SICK!!! HOOM!!!!" said the moving tree.  
  
...the Legolas Kicks Ass Squad... "Aragorn, there's no fucking way we're gonna find the halflings!!" Callie made a point. "No shit Shelock!" Esther said. "HEY THAT"S MY LINE!" Soojin punched Esther. "What the hell? I said it first!" Siena attacks Soojin. "NO ME!" -Soojin. "ME!!!!!!" Esther bit Soojin. "GUYS I SAID IT FIRST!!!" Siena kicks Esther. "Cat fight!" Legolas screams "Reow! Ft! Ft!" Katherine added. Aragorn was having a really girly moment and joined in the cat right flinging his hands out and then he got beat up by Esther for being an idiot. "Chill-vicious hobbit!" Jessie said to Esther "DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL!!!" "WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!?!?!?" "Jessie! We Elves don't fight unless we're in battle. And don't ruin your manicure," Katherine said. "Oh, you always know the right to say, Katherine my love," Leoglas said kissing her. "Oh no! Not another make out scene, we've already had about 1000 of those," Callie said trying to pry the two apart but didn't work and she ended up with a black eye. "Make it 1001," Aragorn said. "I thought you said "We Elves don't fight unless we're in battle." Huh Katherine?!!?!??!" Then Callie got another black eye. Callie received another black eye.  
  
"Callie, Never get in between Katherine and Legolas. He almost did that really cool but painful knife trick on me once!" Jessie proclaimed. "I wonder why?" Callie said under her breath. "We heard that!!!" Kath and Legolas screamed. "Elves.and their stupid good hearing.." muttered Esther. "Jessie, Callie, Kath, and Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn said, teasing them. "If you don't stop saying that I'm gonna shove a stick up your ass!!" Callie said REALLY annoyed. "Please don't hurt me." "wuss." Callie then turned her back and Aragorn creped up behind her and was just about to attack her when she put her leg up behind her and "accidentally" hit him in the balls..he kinda lay motionless for about a while. No one really cared. "HAHA! Stupid men!" All the Elves laughed. "Oh, go manicure your nails," Soojin, Siena, and Aragorn said. "Make us!" "Make us make you!" "Would you like us to leave and have you men, hobbit.and Gimli find the other Hobbits by your fuckin selves?" "YES! We don't need you!" "Yes you do! There are lions and tigers and bears.," and then Callie added sarcastically, "and even worse chipmunks!" "NO!" They said as they walked into the forest. "I bet $100 that they'll be coming back in about 5 seconds," Callie said. "Make it 3 seconds," Jessie said competitively. "No, 2 seconds," Katherine said. Then they all counted to one and saw all of them running faster then they ever thought possible screaming like crazy. "Was it a lion?" Callie asked. "A tiger?" Jessie asked. "Or a bear?" Katherine asked. "Even---worse!" Aragorn said out of breath, "A CHIPMUNK!!!!!" "Holy shit.they'll hopeless.how did Elrond let these wusses come?" Legolas said to the other Elves. "NO REALLY! IT WAS SO SCARY!!!" "Who cares, it was only a chipmunk!" Gimli said. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!??!?!?!?!?!?" The Elves humans and hobbit asked. "Damn it..why must I be so short?" "HAHA!" Esther laughed. "Hey, who you laughing at? Look at yourself!" Esther kicked Gimli in the nuts. "HEY GUYS BACK TO THE CHIPMUNK!!!!!!!!!!!" Aragorn said. He went on and on about how "scary" the chipmunk was. Legolas was just staring at him thinking about eating sushi. POOF, all of a sudden, Legolas's shoulder devil appeared and said, "Don't you just want to punch Aragorn?" POOF, then his shoulder angel appeared. "No, that's not nice." "Hey, Legolas! I've got 2 reasons why you should listen to me. First of all, why does that angel carry around that sissy string thing around?" "How many times have we been through this? It's a harp," the angel said. "Yeah, sure and that's a dress." "It's a robe!!" "Uh huh, plus look what I can do.." The devil said as he balanced on one hand and pushed himself up and down. "What does that do with anything?" Legolas said. "No-no he's got a point," the angel said. Then before anyone else said anything Legolas punched Aragorn. "OMG!!! OH NO!!! I SEE CHIPMUNKS WITH KNIFES FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD!!!!!!" Aragorn screamed in a girly voice. And Legolas slapped him. "Alright enough of this, we need to go and save the hobbits," Gimli said. "Haha, like we're gonna take orders from a short dwarf like you!" Siena said. "Alright enough of this, we need to go and save the hobbits," Legolas imitated. "Yes Master Elf!" "HAHA! It's so funny how she makes fun of the dwarf and then I say exactly the same thing and she listens to me!" He told the other Elves. "Shut up," Siena said under her breath. Legolas glanced at Siena and she pointed to Soojin and Soojin helplessly looked around confused. 


End file.
